


Quis Custodiet

by zulu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, for:daymarket, house_stocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the bad days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quis Custodiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daymarket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daymarket/gifts).



On the bad days, Wilson wakes with an aching back and muzzy from tossing and turning all night. House might have been up a dozen times. Hitch-stepping around the apartment then climbing back in, holding his breath, curling against the pain. At the first beep, House snaps the alarm off. He pushes up, back bent as if he's flinching from a whiplash.

House dresses achingly slowly, dragging on his clothes sitting down. Wilson's eyes track him in the mirror as he knots his tie. Neither of them bother with breakfast or coffee. House doesn't touch a razor or a toothbrush. He snaps and paces and digs the heel of his hand into his thigh, while Wilson gets ready.

At work, Wilson buys snacks House loves and leaves them mostly unguarded. He sneaks an hour in the clinic, signing off for House. He warns the fellows with a sharp glance through the glass, so that at least they'll know what they're in for. Taking a bundle of paperwork, Wilson ducks out early, and warms the car before House climbs in, sullen.

Any more, and House would rage at him for offering pity. But more is all Wilson ever wants to give.


End file.
